AK47
AK47 is an assault rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview The AK47 has high accuracy, high damage dealing, and medium rate of fire. So it makes this weapon is excellent and reliable in any combat situation. Despite it's high damage and accuracy, this weapon suffers high recoil and produces very loud sound. This weapon can hold up to 30 rounds per magazine. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Medium rate of fire. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed. * High recoil. * Very loud firing sound. * Bad spraying pattern. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions. Tips and Tactics * Learn to control the spray pattern. Because this gun can deal a great amount of damage at short to mid range as long as players can spray properly. * Rushing and camping can be effective strategies. Thanks to the AK47's ability to be used as a spray weapon, it is generally far more effective with single-shoting. * It is recommended for skilled or experienced players. Because most of them are able to utilize the AK-47 effectively. * Perform quick switch (by pressing '''Q')'' When the recoil is too high and the accuracy loses do the quick switch, and then the crosshair size will be normal again. But be careful, switching weapon requires some time. Variants Standard= AK47_10th_BagIcon.png|10th Anniversary AK47_Balance.png|Balance RIFLE_AK-47-Blue_Crystal.png|Blue Crystal RIFLE_AK-47-Blue Pottery.png|Blue Pottery RIFLE_AK-47-Camo.png|Camo AK47 CFS2015.png|CFS BAG AK-47-Chroma.png|Chroma AK47_Decal_Celebrate.png|Decal Celebrate RIFLE_AK-47-Digital_Camo.png|Digital Camo Rifle_AK47-Gold.png|Gold AK-47-LENOVO.png|Gold (Lenovo) RIFLE_AK-47-Halloween_1.png|Halloween RIFLE_AK-47-Halloween2013.png|Halloween (2013) RIFLE_AK-47-Jasmine.png|Jasmine RIFLE_AK-47-Phoenix.png|Phoenix RIFLE_AK-47-Russia.png|Russia RIFLE_AK-47-Silver.png|Silver RIFLE_AK-47-St Patricks Day.png|St. Patrick's Day File:AK-47 Volcano.png|Volcano RIFLE_AK-47-WCG2011.png|WCG RIFLE_AK-47-WEM.png|WEM RIFLE_AK-47-XMAS.png|Xmas |-| Knife= ''AK47 Knife is a modification of AK47 with an attached bayonet beneath the barrel for close combat.'' RIFLE_AK-47-Knife.png|Knife AK47 KNIFE DMZ 9TH NOMARK.png|9th (DMZ) AK-47-Knife App.png|App AK47_KNIFE_DMZ.png|Ares AK-47_Knife_Asgard_.png|Asgard * AK47-BeastA.png|Beast AK-47_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Beast Imperial Gold AK47 BEAST NOBLE GOLD.png|Beast Noble Gold AK-47 Beast Prime.png|Beast Prime AK-47 Beast Punk.png|Beast Punk AK47 Knife Black.png|Black RIFLE_AK-47-Knife_BS.png|Black Stripes RIFLE AK-47-Knife Blossoms.png|Blossoms AK47 Knife DualMag Blossoms.png|Blossoms (DMZ) AK47 Knife BornBeast.png|Born Beast AK47_Knife_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Born Beast Noble Gold AK-47 Knife Born Beast Prime.png|Born Beast Prime AK-47 KNIFE-BORN BEAST PUNK 2.png|Born Beast Punk AK47 Knife Brazil.png|Brazil AK-47_Knife-Royal3.png|Flying Dragon Ak47_knife_guanjia.png|Guanjia AK47 Knife DMZ KFC.png|KFC (DMZ) AK47_Knife_Khokhloma.png|Khokhloma AK47 Knife OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo AK47 Knife Peony.png|Peony AK47 Knife PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue AK47_A_QQBrowser.png|QQ Browser AK-47-Knife-QT.png|QT AK47_Knife_DMZ_RankMatchRed.png|Rank Match Red (DMZ) AK47_KNIFE_REDCRYSTAL.png|Red Crystal Rifle_AK47-Knife_RD.png|Red Dragon AK47 KNIFE REDSPIDERWEB.png|Red Spider Web AK47 KNIFE ROYALGUARD 3RD BAGICON.png|Royal Guard BAG_AK-47-Knife-SteelEmpire.png|Steel Empire AK47_A_SonWukong.png|Sun Wukong AK47_K_IRONBEAST.png|Transformers AK-47_Knife_Transformers_Imperial_Gold.png|Transformers Imperial Gold AK47 K IronBeast NobleGold.png|Transformers Noble Gold AK47 Knife TurtleShell.png|Turtle Shell AK_Knife_Gold.png|Ultimate Gold BI AK47 DMZ Gold.png|Ultimate Gold (DMZ) AK47-Knife_Ultimate_Silver.png|Ultimate Silver AK47 Knife YellowCrystal NoMark.png|Yellow Crystal Ak47_knife_yellowcrystal_tc.png|Yellow Crystal TC |-| Scope= ''AK47 Scope is a modification of AK47 with an attached red dot sight for optical zoom.'' AK-47-BLACK.png|Scope AK47-SCOPE_BS.png|Black Stripes AK-47 Scope Devil Wing.png|Devil Wing AK47-SCOPE_R.DRAGON.png|Red Dragon |-| Silencer= ''AK47 Silencer is a modification of AK47 which fitted with a silencer for stealth combat.'' AK-47-S.png|Silencer AK47_S_GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix AK47 Silencer PerfectSilver.png|Perfect Silver AK47_S_Black_Dragon.png|Red Lacquerware AK-47-SILENCER-RUSTY-GOLD_SKULL.png|Rusty Gold Skull AK47_S_SAKURA.png|Sakura |-| Other= AK-47 Trumpet.png|Trumpet NOTE: * (*): Scrapped variants. Trivia * There is a Soviet Union symbol which is engraved near the pistol grip of the old model of AK47. ** Meanwhile, there are three skulls engraved on the new model of AK47. It is easily seen on AK47-Silencer. ** Also, there are many weird gibberish that can be found on the new model of AK47. * The old AK47 is one of the few weapons that receives the new animations. ** However, CF China and CF Philippines didn't update the animation for some reasons, instead they use the new animation for the tournament variants of AK47. * This gun is very popular in many official CrossFire tournaments alongside the M4A1. Most attackers and back-up players choose it for firepower and accuracy. * This weapon can be found scattered around the area of many Elimination maps (Alaska, Crossroad, etc). * CF Vietnam is the only version that nerfed AK47 with higher spray pattern and slow firing rate. Only a few of these AK47s that still remain with its original stats, including AK47-Phoenix (temporary version), and all scoped and tournament variants. AK47 VIPs are also treated with the same, but their stats is still superior than the other nerfed variants. ** In CF Japan, AK47 also got nerfed with higher spray pattern and slow firing rate. * This gun have a slightly different firing sound in CF Indonesia and CF Philippines (except VVIP variants, which uses normal AK47 sound in CF Philippines while it uses exclusive firing sound in CF Indonesia). ** This firing sound was also used in CF Vietnam, as it can be seen in some older clips, but it was changed later. Gallery Images= AK-47_01.png|Render AK-47_02.png|Side View AK_STATS.png|Stats AK-47_Render_2_0.png|Render (New Model) AR_AK47.gif|Spray Pattern AK47_(Old).png|HUD (Old Animation) AK47_New.png|HUD (New Animation) |-| Videos= CrossFire - AK-47 - Weapon Gameplay AK-47 Comparison Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons AK47 Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants